


You Are Mine

by irleragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irleragon/pseuds/irleragon
Summary: Rosa flirts with Leonardo. Ezio doesn't like that.Assassin's Creed Kink meme





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ezio is a bottom!

Ezio, Leonardo, Rosa, and Anthony are relaxing at the Assassin’s HQ.  
Elio and Leonardo are sitting side by side, Rosa on the opposite side of Leonardo.  
She is blabbering on about something having to do with art, but then something catches Ezio’s ears- and eyes. She is reaching behind Leonardo, running her fingers through his hair. “how did you get your hair so gorgeous and long, Leo?” She asks, still petting his hair.  
Ezio feels a shiver of jealousy run through him as Leonardo smiles and leans into her touch.  
He immediately grabs Rosa’s wrist, bending it backwards and glaring at her. “Touch him again, and you will lose a hand.” He says in his most deadly voice; the voice he uses right before he kills someone.  
Rosa just grins and takes her hand out of Ezio’s grasp.  
Leonardo looks between the two of them in confusion before standing up and giving a side eye to Ezio.  
He walks to his part of the HQ; where he has his painting supplies. Ezio decides to follow him.  
He silently walks into the room, admiring the paintings- and Leonardo.  
He creeps up behind Leonardo and taps his shoulder, making the older man jump and almost ruin his current painting. “Ezio! You scared me. What brings you to my room?”  
Ezio is at a loss for words. Why did he follow Leonardo? What was the purpose of it?  
“I just.. wanted to make sure you’re okay?” He bullshits a question, faking innocence.  
Leonardo grins at him- with his beautiful smile- and nods. “I am okay amico mio.”  
Ezio just nods and glances around; everywhere except at Leonardo.  
But he eventually looks at him. And he sees everything beautiful in the world; Leonardo. The most beautiful being on the planet.  
“Leonardo I-“, He doesn’t know what to say. Leonardo cocks his head and raises an eyebrow- adorably. Everything Leonardo does is perfect to Ezio. He realises, at this moment, he is in love. But it is wrong. A man cannot love another man. But he is an assassin; he can protect them both. He would risk his own life just to love Leonardo.  
“Leonardo, I think.. I need to do something.”  
“and what might that be, Ezio?” He asks, eyebrow still cocked.  
“Please, close your eyes.” Leonardo’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, but he does as Ezio asks.  
Ezio’s heart is beating so loud, he is sure Leonardo can hear it.  
He raises his hand to cup Leonardo’s cheek, slowly leaning in to press their lips together. It feels like everything is going in slow motion; the pressing of lips, the inching of bodies moving closer.  
For a moment, it seems Leonardo isn’t going to respond, but he soon presses his lips back against Ezio’s. Ezio breathes a sigh of relief against Leonardo’s lips as Leonardo lays his hands on Ezio’s hips, pulling him closer.  
They passionately kiss each other, as if they were each other’s air. But speaking of air, they pulled away to catch their breaths.  
With hooded eyes, Leonardo looks up at the younger man, a question already forming on his lips. “Where did that come from?”  
Ezio feels his face heat up and licks his lips, right over his scar. “I… I got jealous when Rosa was flirting with you and.. and I realised my feelings for you. Simple as that.”  
Leonardo giggles and buries his head in the crook of Ezio’s neck. “Nothing is simple with you, amore mio.”  
Ezio slides his hand from Leonardos cheek to rest on the back of his head, cradling him, holding him close.  
They stand there, holding each other, for what feels like hours, before Leonardo’s legs start cramping.  
As he voices this to Ezio, Ezio just snorts and says “Old man.”  
They part, but are still close enough to feel each others breath. This time it’s Leonardo who engages the kiss, pulling Ezio close and licking over his scar, making Ezio shiver.  
Ezio runs his hand through Leonardo’s hair, tugging softly, making the older man moan into Ezio’s mouth.  
That noise- it makes his lower stomach pool with heat.  
As the kissing gets heavier, both of them panting into each others mouths, pulling each other close, and eventually they get to pulling each other’s clothes off.  
It takes a few moments for Leonardo to pull off all of Ezio’s armour, but eventually they are both in their undergarments and thin shirts.  
Ezio backs Leonardo against his desk, laying his hands on Leonardo’s thighs. “Let me have your cock, Leonardo Da Vinci,” He whispers, pushing Leonardo’s legs apart, making him shiver and his head fall back, an “oh god, yes please,” falling from his lips.  
Ezio gets down on his knees and immediately dives in; he starts licking Leonardo’s cock through his underwear, sucking on the tip through the fabric. Leonardo lets out a loud whimper, loud enough most likely for the other assassins to hear. Ezio momentarily pauses and unties his hair, standing and motioning to Leonardo to open his mouth. “As much as I’d love to hear you, these walls aren’t very soundproof,” Ezio ties his ribbon around Leonardo’s head, placing it in his mouth as a partial gag.  
Ezio gets back down on his knees, pulling down Leonardo’s underwear with him, his large cock springing out. Ezio immediately starts licking the tip, making Leonardo whimper and toss his head back. Ezio slowly inches the big cock into his mouth, taking as much of it as he can, the tip of it hitting the back of his throat and he swallows around it.  
Leonardo bites down on Ezio’s hair tie to keep from moaning, his hips pushing forward to get more of Ezio’s mouth, causing Ezio to choke and pull off his cock, coughing.  
“ah- sorry, amore mio,” Leonardo whispers around the gag, reaching down to cup Ezio’s cheek and caress it with his thumb.  
Ezio leans into the touch, turning his head to kiss Leonardo’s hand. “I liked it,” He mumbles, looking up at Leonardo with eyes hooded with lust. “I want you to fuck me Leonardo Da Vince,” he whispers into his palm, licking softly at the skin.  
A shiver runs through Leonardo as he nods and straightens up.  
Ezio gets up off his knees and leans in to kiss Leonardo, capturing his lips and pulling him close.  
They lick into each other’s mouths, Leonardo’s hands roaming downwards to cup Ezio’s ass, pulling him closer and kneeding at the soft plush flesh. Ezio moans into his mouth and pulls away, breathing heavily. “Please, Leonardo, I need you,” he pants out, letting Leonardo pull his underwear down.  
“Bend over on the desk,” Leonardo commands, and Ezio does as he is told.  
Leonardo unties the gag, tying it around Ezio’s mouth. “It’s your turn, now.”  
Leonardo runs his hand down Ezio’s back, to his ass, spreading his cheeks with both hands.  
He leans down and runs his tongue over the tight hole, making Ezio cry out around the gag.  
Leonardo continues on, pushing both his thumbs in to spread Ezio’s asshole, pushing his tongue further in, relishing Ezio’s cries and whimpers and moans.  
At last, Ezio is spread enough and so Leonardo removes his tongue, Ezio whining at the loss of the wetness.  
But soon, Leonardo grabs some oil he had laying around, pouring it on the small of Ezio’s back, letting some run down to his hole and putting some on his hand, spreading it thoroughly around his hard cock.  
“Are you ready?” He asks Ezio, giving him one last out.  
“Gods yes,” is the answer.  
Leonardo lays his hands on Ezio’s hips, lining up his cock with Ezio’s hole, slowly pushing the tip in, a soft moan coming from his lips, a whimper coming from Ezio’s.  
He wanted to treat Ezio right, give him pleasure, so he takes his time pushing in until his cock is buried all the way in Ezio’s ass. Ezio is breathing hard, his face flushed, eyes closed.  
“Please move,” Ezio whines out, pushing back against Leonardo.  
Leonardo breathes in deeply before pulling out slowly, pushing back in just as slow.  
He sets a slow rhythm, giving them both pleasure.  
“Please, go faster Leonardo,” Ezio begs, but Leonardo just lays his hand on his back and shakes his head, despite Ezio not being able to see him.  
“No, I want to make love to you Ezio,” he whispers, continuing his slow pace.  
Ezio whines and buries his head in his arms, letting Leonardo continue to fuck him at the slow pace, soft “ah, ah, ah,”’s coming out every time Leonardo pushes back in.  
Soon, Leonardo is on the edge, and he tells this to Ezio. “Ezio, I-I’m going to cum,” and Ezio nods.  
“In me. Cum in me.”  
Leonardo moans and speeds up slightly, but notices Ezio try to touch himself and slaps his hand away, replacing Ezio’s hand with his own.  
He jacks Ezio off to the pace he’s fucking him at, slowly increasing in speed until Leonardo is spilling his seed into Ezio’s ass, Ezio and Leonardo crying out together.  
It takes a few more jerks before Ezio is cumming into Leonardo’s hand, and he strokes him until he’s over sensitive.  
Leonardo slowly pulls out, breathing heavily. Ezio turns around to face Leonardo, a grin on his face.  
“Come here,” He whispers, and Leonardo wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close to kiss him.  
“I love you, amore mio.” Ezio whispers against Leonardo’s lips.  
“and I you, Ezio Auditore.” He whispers back, pressing his lips against his lovers once more.


End file.
